Devices for dropping tokens into a drop box on a casino gaming table are inadequate. The devices are awkward, crude, and the devices rapidly and inevitably wear out.
What is needed is a long-lasting device which provides a simple manner of dropping tokens into a drop box.
What is needed is an elegant device that conveniently holds tokens before it drops them into a drop box.
What is needed is a simple device for dropping tokens into a drop box that is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
What is needed is a simple device for dropping tokens into a drop box that is easily and inexpensively installed.
What is needed is a long-lasting device for dropping tokens into a drop box that is easily and inexpensively maintained.